1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system using a flexible element/tether connecting between a) a portable article and a support, or b) other spaced components in the security system, wherein the flexible element/tether is resistant to being severed.
2. Background Art
Myriad types of security systems currently exist for avoiding theft of portable articles. The electronics industry has created an ever increasing need for better security measures to avoid unauthorized removal of articles, as from at point of purchase displays.
In a typical display, a flexible element/tether connects between each article and a support. A prospective purchaser is allowed to engage and move the portable articles within a range dictated by the length of their associated flexible element/tether.
These systems are generally classified as either mechanical or electromechanical in nature. Purely mechanical systems rely on the strength of the flexible element/tether, and its connection to both the support and portable article, to prevent theft. In one exemplary system, the flexible element/tether consists of a braided metal core component that may be exposed, but is more commonly covered by a plastic or rubber layer.
The purely mechanical systems are defeatable by severing the flexible element/tether or compromising the connection between the flexible tether and the support and/or portable article that is being secured. These systems are generally considered lower end systems in that, once defeated, the associated portable article can be removed from the premises without there being any indication of the fact that the breach has occurred.
Electrical systems have the added capability of integrating an alarm system that is capable of producing a detectable signal in the event that there is a breach. A flexible element/tether in these systems typically has one or more conductors that define part of a detection circuit between a connector, attached to the portable article that is being monitored, and the alarm system. Commonly, the flexible element/tether is made with relatively little mechanical strength beyond that afforded by the conductor(s). These systems rely upon the fact that a detectable signal will be generated in the event that the flexible element/tether is severed or separated from the associated article.
One difficulty that is encountered with these types of systems is that they are often improperly managed by store personnel. The systems may be improperly set up, in which event they are not operational to generate a detectable signal in the event that the flexible element/tether is severed or released from an article. In other environments, alarm events occur so frequently that little notice is paid to the fact that a detectable signal has been generated as would indicate a breach. A response to these conditions may be to either ignore the alarm event or shut the system down to avoid disturbance of other customers.
In large operations, it is known to piggy-back components of alarm systems to monitor portable articles that may be distributed over a wide area in a showroom, or the like. Between electrical components, flexible elements/tethers are provided to define a part of a circuit. These flexible elements/tethers are likewise prone to being tampered with, as by severance, to thereby release a monitored article.
At any point in a system wherein a flexible element/tether can be severed, an article or articles associated therewith are susceptible to being taken by thieves. Even if such severance triggers a detectable signal, by the time the location of the breach is arrived at, the thief may have already been lost in a crowd or departed from the premises.
At any number of locations within a security system, there may be exposed flexible elements/tethers, be they mechanical or electromechanical in nature, that are prone to being severed. Once this occurs, the integrity of the system is compromised and losses due to theft of portable articles may result.
The industry continues to seek out ways to improve the integrity of both the mechanical and electromechanical security systems. In analyzing how to meet this objective, the cost of a system is always balanced against its effectiveness and the dollar value of thefts that it is estimated such a system has averted.